vardenfellfandomcom-20200215-history
Goblins
The Goblins are a race of sentient, small-sized folk, strongly resembling a fungi anthropoid. The Goblins are cunning and manipulative, with low self-esteem, willing to take in anything if it means survival and eventual payback. Goblins come in three sub-races; the green, the gray, and the blue. Greens can be found almost anywhere; from dirty slum alleys, courts and halls, to the wilds living a tribal life. They are the most numerous, diverse and adaptable of all. Many believe that the Green Goblins hold the largest population numbers in Vardenfell. The Grays are bigger and muscled, operating on their sense of pride, can be found fighting other folk as much as serving them, as long as they're not insulted. Finally, the Blues are the casting group of the Goblins. They can be wizards, shamans, lorekeepers, seers or psions, potionbrewers or advisors to chiefs. Appearance and demeanor The Green Goblins range from 2 to 4 feet tall. They have broad feet and long arms, ending in three long fingers. The top of their heads above the brow, resemble a mushroom cap. They all have a dominant shade of green, maybe broken with slashes of different colors here and there. Green Goblins are opportunistic; they have proven that they can survive almost every environment, be it natural or social, and that given the chance can also rise to the occassion. That being said, most of them remain in the lowest caste of peoples, acting as handymen or gang meat-shield in cities, and as herders and hunters in tribal societies. The Grey Goblins look bigger and somewhat different than the rest. They can be up to 5-and-a-half feet tall, are muscled and broad-backed. They have strong, normal-sized limbs, five fingers each. All Grey Goblins (also known as Hobgoblins) are quite hairy; most of them have short fur covering their body and all of them have thick hair and beard falling loosely down. They lack the mushroom cap of their kin, but crusts of fungi can be spotted here and there, all over their bodies. The Hobgoblins are proud. They can offer their services to anyone with the coin and respect to pay them back. Should they taste disrespect and scorn, they immediately disconnect from any relationship to say the least and possibly bury the ignorants that caused it. Blue Goblins are a whole different story altogether. They are extremely few, though not so different from their Green kin. They resembe mushroom-men as well, though they carry hues of blue. Their mushroom caps tend to be slightly wider and their overall size is, on average, smaller. Blue Goblins have four fingers. These intelligent goblins are very calculating, cunning, and downright evil on occassion. They tend to show megalomania and domination complexes. Blue Goblins even stretch as far as extreme psychic displays of power, many fearing them of playing tricks to the mind. History Few, if anyone, cares for Goblin history. Most say Goblins are a bunch of vermin, beating each other up and that in truth have no history of any interest whatsoever. On some level, that is true; goblins rarely have more to display than serving others or indeed gutting each other on some wildlands tribal war, no one ever heard about. If anything important came down throughout their route in history, it certainly never reached the rest of the world.